1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel antibacterial compound, L-654,040 of Structure I having the formula name: 2-(2,3-dihydroxyphenyl)-4,5-dihydro-N-[3-[(1-hydroxy-2-oxo-3(R)-piperidiny l)-amino]-2(R)-methyl-3-oxopropyl]-5R-methyl-4S-oxazolecarboxamide. The present invention encompasses the novel antibacterial in dilute forms, as crude concentrates, in pure forms, and in formulations suitable for antibiotic applications.
The novel compound L-654,040 is useful as an antibacterial agent, showing potency in vitro against numerous microorganisms. When injected intraperitoneally L-654,040 increases survival time of mice infected with Pasteurella multocida.
The present invention also relates to a process for preparing the novel antibacterial compound, L-654,040, by fermentation of a nutrient medium with Streptoverticillium synroense MA6011, which is a newly discovered species. This strain, MA6011, produces the novel antibacterial compound of the present invention, L-654,040.
The present invention provides a new and useful antibiotic agent with antibacterial activity, as well as a process for preparing the agent by fermentation of a nutrient medium.